Death Battle: Fate Edition
by Merlin Pranks101
Summary: The answer to all of your unanswered questions. Who would win a battle of servants? The Child of Light or the Knight Of The Lake? The King of Kings or The King of Knights? The Dragon-Blooded Knight or The Tragic Valkyrie? Come find out!(Two different fights between the same characters each chapter. TAKING REQUESTS.)
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin Pranks101: Why hello there fellow internet explorers,(See what I did there?), it is I, Merlin. I have come with a proud new idea along with my fellow writer ZilverHope. Death Battle: Fate Edition! A series of 1v1 and if we feel up to the challenge more than that! We will both write how we think the fight would go and see what you guys think of it. Say which you agree with the most or if you think it would go in a completely different direction. We are always open to criticism as long as it has a decent explanation. We love to argue, so don't be afraid of that. I mean, heck, this fic is mostly to settle our arguments of who would win a fight. We accept requests, though we might not always do it, for reasons... Oh well, I have nothing more to say, so I'll leave the rest to ZilverHope.**

 **ZilverHope:Wassup people. Me and my friend here (Sup Merlin.) Are doing this thing in which we use our abilities as petty people to write fights between servants and blah blah blah, Merlin should explain this in his part of the A/N.**

 **For now though, leave us a few suggestions on fights, we can do multiple servants vs multiple servants (But only 3v3 max since we don't want to do something too crazy...yet.)**  
 **I hope you enjoy this, it's just something casual that me and Merlin thought of doing and here we are, sharing it, leave us your opinions in reviews and stuff like "I think Merlin's version makes more sense." or vice versa. This is just our point of view for the fights. We can occasionally both find the same outcome to the fight so don't be surprised if we both choose the same servant as the victor in one of the fights, I can promise you that we have no idea what the other person is writing until it is time to publish it.**  
 **That said, we'll be doing our best to keep this logical. Now, come check out a few of my stories. No self promotion or anything, and Merlin, if you delete this (NOT) self promotion I'm going to kill you.**  
 **Lastly: In my opinion, my version of the fight makes more sense for Cu vs Lancelot though I can definitely see Merlin's version happening.**

 _ **Cu Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light vs Lancelot Du Lac, Knight of the Lake**_

 _ **Merlin's view of things:**_

Cu charged at his opponent, spear blazing with its usual bloodlust. His opponent raised his dark sword and charged to meet him. Their weapon of legend clashed in a mighty burst of steel, both fighters struggling against the others strength, but slowly Lancelot pushed back the spear and pushed it to the side. The Lancer jumped back and held his spear at the ready, he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind the knight, his weapon aimed straight at his heart. Sadly, the Knight of the Lake was too experienced for such a trick and turned to deflect. He did not let the Lancer jump back as he did before and pressed his attack. He scored but a few glancing blows before the Irish spearman decided to finally go all out. Gae Bolg lashed out suddenly towards the French swordsman who leaned back and backflipped away. How he did that with that kind of armor, I do not know. Ireland's Child of Light held his spear in one hand so that it pointed towards the knight.

He shouted two words.

"Gae Bolg!"

The spear flew straight towards the heart, but the purple themed man blocked it with Excalibur's sister sword. Time and space seemed to freeze at the brief struggle. Something wasn't right, the heart was pierced so why did the spear not hit? The World set about to correct this irregularity and everything seemed to rewind. To Lancelot, it seemed as if the spear had suddenly teleported into the side of his abdomen. It was a pretty shallow gash, it would not hinder him, he had worse against stronger. If his opponent had shown him the courtesy of presenting his noble phantasm, he would do the same.

His sword glowed with the light of the moonlight, his noble phantasm would normally be a beam of magical energy not unlike Excalibur's, but it did not fit his style as a technical fighter. Which was why instead of releasing a wave of magic, he contained it inside the sword. He dashed to his opponent with his glowing sword and slashed across his chest with a sword filled with an amount of magical energy rivaling Excalibur.

"Arondight Overload!"

The man fell, a deep gash across his chest. The knight turned to walk away, but suddenly ducked as spear flew over him, he grabbed the spear, his skill activating, red veins spread across. He turned to throw it back but as distracted by the glowing runes which suddenly exploded, mangling his arm. He turned towards the blue-haired man and charged stabbing him through the chest with his sword. He looked at his face to see a slight smirk on the man's face, his hand was held out. Lancelot's eyes widened as he heard the wind whistling. he tried to dodge but he was too late and the spear stabbed him straight through the stomach. Cu Chulainn disappeared into blue dust as Lancelot walked back to his master for healing.

 _ **ZilverHope's view of things:**_

Cu waits for Lancelot to attack first.  
Lancelot charges in, sword ready to slash sideways into Cu but he fails as Cu, which was waiting for this moment precisely, intercepts his sword then immediately pulls his weapon back, with Lancelot's weapon being on one side of his body Cu takes the opening and tries slashing with Gae Bolg from the other direction, it's not enough to get the better of the knight of owner as he blocks the strike and kicks Cu in the stomach, pushing him back a few steps.

With Lancelot not being as aggressive as other servants Cu has a chance to regain balance, if this was Berserker Lancelot then Cu wouldn't have been able to do anything since he would probably have been barely keeping up with blocking multiple strikes from all directions and sooner or later get overwhelmed.

But now, this is saber Lancelot who is more balanced. Cu readies his lance again, this time learning his mistake and deciding to not let Lancelot get too close to him again. He charges forward, spear aimed to thrust Lancelot in the heart. Lancelot sees this as an easy opportunity to deflect Cu's spear and throw it out of his hand, winning the fight instantly. And so he tried to swing his sword upwards which would have resulted in such case. Sadly for him, that was exactly was Cu wanted.

He pulled his spear backward right in the last second, making Lancelot fail to touch his weapon and only succeed in trying to parry the air. Cu took the opportunity and did a backflip that was also a kick, hitting Lancelot straight in the chin and ruining his balance completely.

While staggered, Lancelot sees Cu which while in the air decided to plummet to the ground straight at him, this time the spear aimed at him for sure, he didn't have enough time and barely got out of the way, but only saving himself from a fatal blow, it still resulted in the spear stabbing him in the right shoulder.

Cu, knowing that he used all of his openings decides to end his chain of strikes and disengages out of the current fight. Giving himself a few steps away from Lancelot who lost control of almost all of his right arm.

Cu readies his spear and unleashes his noble phantasm. Lancelot tries to dodge but only succeeds in avoiding another fatal blow, this time the spear hitting him in the other shoulder.

For the next minute or so Cu kept chaining his strikes, some from the left, some from the right, a few stabs and a number of overhead swings. Lancelot held firm for as long as he could and managed to swing his sword a few times as well to attack back but it was never good enough to hit Cu. Without the ability to control his arms he was eventually stabbed by Cu's multiple chain strikes until he couldn't fight anymore, that is when Cu delivers the final blow, a thrust to the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZilverHope: Heya, we're back. First off, thanks for the suggestions on the last chapter! Secondly, no, this chapter isn't one of the requests but I will say that the next chapter will most likely be one of them. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter of me and Merlin being the petty people we are, I will be leaving the stats sheet for Siegfried at the end of the chapter, Brynhildr will be left for Merlin to handle.**

 **Merlin Pranks101: As is my right, she is my first five star after all. Aaaanyway, I don't have much to say so lets get on with the fight already.**

 **Brynhildr, the Valkyrie vs Siegfried, the Dragon-Blooded Knight**

 **Merlin's way of seeing things:**

Brynhildr stood, her original sad expression fading into a slightly crazed smile.

She raised Brynhildr Romantia and immediately went to attack, she disappeared and reappeared with her spear falling to bisect Siegfried in half. He did not have the time to react at the sudden attack, but thankfully the spear left but a mere scratch on his collarbone.

He swung his sword to get some space but the Valkyrie vanished once more to reappear behind him, the heart-shaped blade of her spear aiming straight for his back. His eyes widened as his calm outlook on the fight changed knowing his enemy knew about his weak spot.

He twisted his body so that the spear would hit anywhere except that certain spot on his back, it seemed that for now, his luck would hold as the spear barely grazed his weak spot.

She, once again, vanished in a burst of speed to reappear in another direction and tried to attack him. Unfortunately, he was prepared this time and deflected the attack with enough strength to almost knocking the weapon out of her hand. He took advantage of the opening and swung his mighty greatsword, but Balmung was knocked off course by the punch he received straight to the face. It was not enough to hurt him at all but it still dazed him. He jumped back to get a moment of respite from her relentless attack. Sadly for him, that was the wrong thing to do.

Brynhildr smiled sadly, it was time for him to die. An incredible amount of power seemed to wrap around her spear. The now blue flame covered weapon was held horizontally and to the side. She swung the spear and cried out the name of the attack that could bring about Hel on Earth.

"Brynhildr Komedia!"

The blue flames exploded in a gigantic blue wave of fire that rivaled the sun in heat. The flames were a representation of her passion, the stronger her passion the hotter the flames. What a passionate woman!

She took a look around the battlefield after the flames had died down to but a few campfires (campfires as hot as the sun). She sighed mournfully but perked up when she heard a slight grunt from the rubble. The fun would go on for a bit longer.

His armor was chipped but apart from that he had a few minor burns, but nothing that would be fatal. His ice-cold eyes shone with a freezing determination, she actually froze seeing his eyes. Siegfried decided to count his blessings and attacked the beautiful woman as fast as he could. She raised her spear to block the powerful attack, but struggled, still shaken by his eyes.

Her love deepened in that instant, the curse kicking in once more. Siegfried had her on the defensive until the bloodlust she felt for him seemed to double. Her spear lashed out to give her some space. She wrote a complex sequence of runes in the air, the runes ignited and separated into multiple flaming balls that floated around the battlefield.

The dragon-slayer looked at them warily before looking back at the white-haired woman he had to deal with. She charged him with her spear, he dashed much the same, but she suddenly stopped and let a few of the floating meteors fall to crush him. The rocks crashed right in front of him, stopping him in his efforts to meet Brynhildr in a clash of blades. A slight shine on the rocks made him take a closer look, only to find a shining rune. The rune suddenly shined brighter than ever as the rocks seemed to be pulled straight into the air.

He looked up to see a sight he did not expect to see, a giant flaming meteorite, big enough to blot out the moon floated like a mighty sun.

"Freyja: Venus."

The woman flew next to the gigantic boulder and placed her hand on it. The flames intensified and turned blue from the Valkyrie channeling her Mana Burst(Flames) into the majestic ball of destruction.

The meteor then started to fall, the flames trailing behind it. There was but one way to stop this boulder from completely annihilating him. His sword filled with mana, the jewel glowing radiantly in the color of twilight.

"Balmung!"

The giant beam of energy completely disintegrated the boulder. He immediately prepared his sword for another unleashing of his Noble Phantasm as he looked at the still flying woman who was drawing the last rune of an incredibly complex array of runes that seemed to cover the sky in its radiant glow.

The blast from that attack would destroy a city the size of Tokyo from how powerful it was, but it seemed to have its drawbacks. Brynhildr seemed to be sweating and about to collapse...was it him or did she look like she was shriveling up?

He turned his attention back to the magical attack that would destroy him if he did not put his all into countering it with Balmung's full EX ranked power. Blue mana surged around him covering him completely for a few seconds. The mana vanished to show him now having dragon horns, wings, and a tail. His draconic heart pumped as much mana as it could into his sword.

"Balm-"

He never finished what he was saying as a spear stabbed him straight in the back. He turned to look at the broken woman that stood behind him before looking at the duplicate that seemed to turn into wood.

"It is over, dear hero."

The Dragon-Blooded Knight looked at her one final time before they both vanished into blue dust, returning to the Throne.

 **ZilverHope's way of seeing things:**

Siegfried was caught by surprise when a Valkyrie came out of nowhere and started attacking him relentlessly but the dragonslayer's armor of Fafnir had saved his life. He was already hit multiple times across the chest and shoulder, each hit was a clean hit as well, directed at him with great technique. Proving that his enemy is well trained.

Still, she must have been strong, even though his armor had protected him from almost all of the damage, she had managed to actually injure him slightly. He had no time to draw his sword and had to think quickly, he kicked the woman hard in the stomach, driving her a few steps back, he then disengaged.

The woman looked at him, irritated to no end as she saw his injury which she worked so hard to inflict disappear as if it were nothing thanks to his disengage skill.

He summoned his sword, it was long but not enough to compare to her lance.

This time, Siegfried was the first to charge in, a slash prepared from downward to upward, trying to cut the woman in the leg since he noticed the lack of armor right above her knee.

She moved her lance down, intercepting his sword easily, he pulled the blade backward and attacked once more from the right, her lance was already there to parry the strike.

She used her free hand to elbow him hard in the face, it was unexpected for him but did no damage in the end. Siegfried's face lit up as he noticed a flame forming in the woman's hand, he dashed sideways, barely getting out of the way in time, he used the opening and slashed into her leg but her armor stopped his blade. She then kicked him hard across the chin, it was much harder than her previous strikes thanks to her now activating her mana burst.

Siegfried rolled backward from the impact but regained his balance quickly, sweat started forming across his face already. Whenever he seemed to find an opening the woman proved him wrong immediately.

He had no time to think, however, as another fireball was shot in his direction, he was tired of being constantly on the defensive, it was time to attack. He raised his sword up high and slashed downward, cutting the fireball in half and then staring the woman dead in the eyes, daring her. He then spoke.

"You are a worthy opponent, but might I know why you attacked me?"

The woman looked almost sad. "This is a war, we are supposed to fight each other."

Siegfried pointed the edge of his two-handed blade towards her. "And so we will, but I have reasons to believe that your reasoning is more than that, I can almost feel it in the way you fight."

The woman pointed her spear at his heart. "Enough." She said.

His face grew more serious. "I'll try not to bore you."

And with that, he dashed forward, his sword slashing in her direction, she dodged backward, he continued with another strike, she jumped high into the air, letting him his only air. He looked upwards to spot her plummeting to the ground with great speed. He knew he couldn't let her continue this move or he would be back on the defensive. He jumped upwards as well, ready to meet her as she made her way to the ground, his sword met her lance and the clash of the legendary weapons released an explosion so huge they both found each other flying in opposite directions. The dragonslayer landed on his feet and stabbed his sword into the ground to force his body to stop moving. The Daughter of Odin had no trouble landing thanks to her runes.

Siegfried didn't wait- already running towards the woman once more. He found her standing in her place, sadly, it was far too late for him to realize that it was a trap as he stepped into a rune. In but a second he felt an overwhelming heat and heard a deafeningly loud bang. The blast was so big it could kill a servant with ease. But Siegfried's armor saved him from any serious damage.

Brynhild noticed that as she reached deep down in her heart. Ready to release her ultimate weapon. Her weapon of love and hate. Of life and death. Of both the curse and blessing that is her tragedy. The weapon that contained both the blizzard that is her soul and the hell that is her heart. "Love, Hate, Love, Hate, love, love... love love love." Her lance aimed at the man who was flying in the air as a result of the explosion, she slowly started hovering. Azure energy formed around her as her lance multiplied in size.

"Brynhildr Romantia!" She yelled as she dashed towards Siegfried, Her lance hitting him directly in the chest.

The woman then watched as Siegfried, now with a clear injury in his chest, fell to the ground from great height which didn't help him in the slightest as it made his wound open up slightly. She quietly hovered down until her feet reached the ground. With her mana burst now gone she had considerably less strength but with a wound like that across his chest it wouldn't be trouble to kill him as he laid down on the ground, unable to move. She simply put some force behind her strike as she aimed a stab towards his chest.

Only... his arm was quicker as he grabbed her lance. She somewhat admired his resolve but it wasn't going to help, she put more force as he winced from the pain in his chest and the lance started getting closer. He moved his other arm and started pushing with both his arms. She was surprised, no, she was bewildered, he pushed so valiantly and so suddenly that he not only managed to push back the lance but push Brynhildr back herself.

He staggered back to his feet and grabbed his sword from the ground, immediately aiming it at her as a challenge. He learned his mistake and wasn't about to charge once more.

She ran towards him, lance ready to pierce through, he dodged sideways, raised his sword up high then slashed downwards straight at her lance, he then dashed straight into her face, his armored shoulder causing her considerable pain as she was forced to drop her weapon. He took the chance and heaved his sword with all the strength he possessed, with no weapon the sword hit her directly in the stomach, her armor stopped it from reaching her skin but broke in the process as she was flung sideways. Rolling on the ground multiple times before she staggered to her feet.

Siegfried took this moment and tried healing his wound with his disengage skill but it barely helped, the cut was too big for his skill to heal it alone, he needed healing from his master.

Knowing that he wasn't going to heal himself more than that, he charged in while Brynhild didn't have a weapon. Though the Valkyrie was trained in fighting without a weapon which is why she managed to perform a quick parry with her fist, knocking his weapon to the side but not enough for him to drop it, she followed by jumping in the air and drop kicking him away. She followed by a chain of punches and some elbows. He managed to block most of them until she was surprised by him suddenly lunging forwards and kneeing her to the stomach.

He ignored his injury, swinging his sword mightily and striking her right into the shoulder, what was left of her armor broke from the might of his swing as she was flung to the ground once more, this time feeling an immense pain in her left shoulder which spread to almost all of her arm.

She noticed him not getting any closer and wait for her to get back on her feet. "Rise, a warrior such as you shouldn't die while facing the ground." He said as she stood up, seemingly unable to move her left arm.

"You have shown me the true power of your Noble Phantasm, I shall do the same to you now." He said as both his hands tightened around the sword's grip.

Brynhildr acted quickly, already starting to run in his direction before he unleashes his Noble Phantasm. "Rise, my sword." He said before his blue flames engulfed the blade of his sword.

Brynhildr doubted she'd make it, the knock she had just received was enough to slow her down considerably.

"The evil dragon shall fall, and the world will reach its sunset."

Her eyes widened as she felt the massive amount of energy coming out of the sword.

"Balmung!" The Dragon-Blooded Knight shouted as a wave of energy shot out of his cursed blade. He immediately fell to his knees and winced from the pain in his chest. It was a deep cut but he would survive it if he was to return to his master.

He looked forward, everything in front of him was in flames, amidst the flames lied the woman he had just defeated. He forced himself up to his feet and moved towards the woman. He then knelt beside her. She was barely breathing and on the verge of disappearing.

He put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "Feel no guilt, luck was on my side today. You were truly a worthy opponent."

He watched as an ever so slight smile appeared on her face, it was barely visible. "I- I'm glad that I didn't kill you...Sigurd." She said, he noticed that she was starting to dissolve. "Do- do you still love me?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

He felt guilty, not because he defeated his enemy, but for what he was about to do, it was selfish in every way, or so he thought. But one more time, Siegfried decided to help a person in need.

"Y-yes, I do." He said, full of disgust for himself, he had no right to utter those words. But it made him feel slightly better as the smile on the woman's face widened.

"I'm glad." She said as she disappeared into thin air.

Siegfried staggered to his feet one more time and made his way to his master for healing after what was likely his most difficult battle to date.

 **Stat Sheets:**

 **Brynhildr  
Stats:  
Str: B+ End: A  
Agi: A Mag: C  
Lck: E NP: A-EX**

 **Class Skills:  
Magic Resistance B: Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected.**

 **Riding A: All vehicles and all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider class.**

 **Divinity E: She is the daughter of Odin, as such her divinity should be A, but most of it was stripped away when Odin banished her to earth.** **  
Personal Skills:**

 **Mana Burst(Flames) B: A Skill that came from the anecdote where she fell asleep, surrounded by a ring of flames in a fire-packed pavilion. As her passion gets deeper, the flame becomes stronger, burning on the basis of her magical energy.**

 **Primordial Rune: She has Runes hailing from Scandinavia, almost known as Scandinavian Magic Crests. It is said that she, a first-rate magus, has taught Rune Magic to her beloved Sigurd. Originally, it was a Skill that shows the power of the 'Primal Runes' granted to her by her father Odin, but her power is being suppressed. If she demonstrates the true power of this Skill without possessing a Divinity Rank of A or higher, in addition to receiving restrictions on the use of her Noble Phantasm, severe damage enters her spiritual core and Brynhildr will soon disappear.**

 **Hero's Bridesmaid C++: Synchronizes magical energy and give a plus modifier to every successful check made by the target.**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Brynhildr Komedia, A Trip to Hel Just For Me, EX:**

 **Brynhildr Komedia is a powerful Noble Phantasm possessed by Brynhildr, carried out with a strike of her lance. It is capable of wide-scale destruction, a blow from a curse that was the Authority of the ancient gods, but she cannot utilize it under that capacity if she were to use it instead to increase the power of her Primordial Runes.**

 **Brynhildr Romantia, Until Death Divide the Two Apart A:**

 **Brynhildr Romantia is the "spear of love and hate" of Brynhildr. Rather than being a true spear, it is a manifestation of her deep affection and hatred towards Sigurd having morphed with the Mythril spear she used in life. Due to the betrayal of Sigurd and the subsequent damage to her honor and reputation, it was used out of revenge against him.  
The spear grows heavier and larger the more she loves, capable of weighing more than 5000 kilograms near maximum love, and is even able to kill the goddess Hel if fully grown. While its effective targets seem limited, Brynhildr holds some love towards every hero due to her being a former Valkyrie. However, in Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, this backfires when she uses it against Manaka Sajyou since she held entirely no love for her. It displays an especially tremendous efficacy in regards to her beloved Sigurd, the person she truly loves in her prior life (it is also quite effective towards Siegfried, who has deep connections to Sigurd, as well as against people who Brynhildr believes is a "true hero"). Nigel Sayward was able to work around this particular limit by making Brynhildr drink one of his miracle drugs that makes her enter a state of "forced love", causing the latter to see a target as Sigurd to maximize the efficiency of this Noble Phantasm. **

**Fighting Style:**

 **She is noted as being very fast, to the point of almost disappearing from sight entirely and even Saber Arthur Pendragon has difficulties keeping up with her at first, before getting used to her speed. She has an attack pattern in which her spear comes down on her opponent from five different directions, all with different speeds. However, she seems to make a habit of repeating this pattern, which leads to enemies who survive the very first rounds being able to find a gap in her attacks after a time. Being an expert of hand-to-hand combat, she was able to lightly kick Assassin Hassan of Serenity away with ease, who had commenced with a drop attack to intercept her. For Brynhildr, who had continued to stare at the skills of many heroes as a Valkyrie, her short fencing and her very refined martial arts were just a couple of the many foreign skills recorded on tens of thousands of battlefields she had observed and learned. While avoiding the clash first in the air against Assassin, all of the attacks that had been maneuvered back and forth as they passed through each other at high speed were being handled with one arm and both legs.**

 _ **Siegfried**_

 **Str: B+ End: A**

 **Agi: B Mag: C**

 **Lck: E NP: A+-Ex**

 **Siegfried's personal skills:**

 **Golden Rule C-: Guarantees Siegfried a life full of riches but his luck rank is decreased in return.**

 **Disengage A: Heals Siegfried's wounds and gives him a slight rest before continuing the fight.**

 **Dragon Slayer A++: Incredibly increases Siegfried's defensive and attacking abilities against any creature or servant with a dragon trait Examples: Artoria Pendragon, Elizabeth Bathory, Mordred Pendragon.**

 **Note that Brynhildr does not have a dragon trait so the last skill is useless against her.**

 **Siegfried also has the passive skill Riding B.**

 **Siegfried has 3 Noble Phantasms but only 2 of them will be explained thanks to the third being useless in any fight.**

 **1) The Armor Of Fafnir, Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon B+: A Noble Phantasm that is always in effect, it protects Siegfried from all attacks coming from any creature with B or less strength, B+ strength is barely enough to make him slightly feel the damage. It also protects him from any other Noble Phantasm ranked B+ or lower. This Noble Phantasm is one of the reasons to why Siegfried is one of the most stupidly overpowered characters in all of the Fate universe.**

 **2) Balmung, Phantasmal Great Sword, Felling of the Sky Demon EX: The cursed sword of the greatest and most legendary DragonSlayer. With the sword Siegfried is able to focus his power and unleash his might onto the enemies with a beam of power so strong it puts nukes to shame.**

 **Siegfried's battle style: Siegfried's fighting style is the German Swordsmanship, a style mostly for Two-Handed Great/Long swords which is exactly what his sword, Balmung, is. His style mostly depends on going for fatal hits, mostly aiming for the head, torso, or stomach. Though, thanks to Siegfried being a servant and having high agility it isn't a surprise when he pulls out an acrobatic move or tries to go for a less fatal hit so he can follow up and chain his strikes.**

 **All in all, Siegfried is an extremely talented sword fighter, most likely beating Artoria if they'd have a sword fight with no magic involved, he has one powerful Noble Phantasm and one that is broken beyond comprehension.**


End file.
